A perfectly reasonable explanation
by Missyhissy3
Summary: Set sometime mid Season 5. The Command team are in search of answers.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: set some time in season 5 after 'Bliss' and a few weeks after the events in Kirsten Beyer's story "Isabo's Shirt".

* * *

J. I need to sit down.

C. Here... sit here... any better?

J. A little, but I still feel very odd.

C. I'm still a little dizzy, and I don't feel like I'm all here somehow either. I'm having trouble making sense of all this.

J. At least I can see clearly again.

C. Yes, my vision has finally cleared now too.

J. But I still feel... off-balance. I feel... different... and it's not just the fact I can't remember anything. Your voice is so loud! My _own _voice is too loud and these lights are so bright!

C. I know... there's a control here... Any better?

J. Yes.

C. I don't recognise this place at all, but you, you seem familiar. As soon as I came round in there, I recognised your voice immediately, although I still don't know who you are, not to mention who _I_ am...

J. Yes, I had the same feeling and now, when I look at you... I know that I _do_ know you, but it's as if the information is on the edge of my consciousness and I just can't quite reach it... as if the link I need to get there has been removed, it's frustrating to say the least!

C. They said they found us together, and our clothing...

J. Yes, it seems we must have been travelling together.

C. I'm glad they've left us together.

J. Me too, I'm pretty sure this would be even more unnerving if I were on my own.

...

...

C. Did you get the feeling that they weren't telling us everything just now?

J. Yes, I did; I had the exact same thought.

C. Something was off... not quite right about the explanation that Doctor gave, and I don't just think it was all due to the extreme differences in our languages.

J. It was so hard to focus on what he was saying, especially since I couldn't see anything clearly at the time.

C. Yes, it certainly was.

J. And why do we have to wait for these friends of ours to come before they'll tell us more about this accident we were supposedly in?

C. That seemed unnecessary, didn't it? I was so disorientated I found it hard to ask any questions, let alone the right questions.

J. I think they were relying on our disorientation to gloss over things.

C. You think they're hiding something from us?

J. I think it's quite possible, yes. Don't you?

C. It certainly seems that way.

J. There's a reason they've locked us in here, with no way of contacting them – obliging us to wait until they choose to come back.

C. They must have known we didn't realise the door was locked from the outside until it was too late.

J. They claimed everything was for our own safety, but there's no way for us to verify that, is there?

C. True.

J. When they come in again let's focus on trying to get more information out of them, more details of how we got here, what exactly happened to us... and I want to be allowed out of this room.

C. Agreed.

...

...

J. Do you think it's true, that we're in a hospital?

C. I don't remember being injured… but then again I still don't remember anything about anything...

J. This room is so devoid of... so featureless... it's almost like a sensory deprivation chamber!

C. I think it's intended to be calming, with the cream walls, the ceiling, look, it's like the sky, or a cloud... and there are so few things in here. Nothing much but this bio bed, the soft blankets... all this, it seems like it's designed to be soothing.

J. To keep us calm while we wait presumably?

C. Exactly. Calm and contained, because the way the door disappeared somehow into those moulded walls makes it impossible to attempt any sort of escape.

J. Why do you think they'd withhold information from us? My gut tells me they aren't dangerous.

C. They actually seemed very gentle.

J. Yes, but all the same... here we are, confined.

C. Perhaps we're on opposing sides of some kind of conflict?

J. Yes, these could be military uniforms; perhaps we're at war with these beings?

C. We could be prisoners of war. Captives here, not patients at all.

J. Yes, if we really were patients, we'd be dressed in some sort of medical robes, surely? And we're not injured or at least not now...not physically at least...

C. And patients don't need to be locked in; we pose no threat to them, unless they believe we are mentally unstable?

J. And we don't appear to be armed.

C. Perhaps they're intentionally subjecting us to disorientation?

J. To what end?

C. I don't know, but do you think it's possible they're intentionally blocking our memories, rather than it all being accidental like they claimed?

J. I'm afraid I think that's also a possibility we shouldn't discount. We have no idea what their technological capabilities are.

...

C. This feels familiar; working through something like this with you.

J. Yes, yes it does.

C. Well, from the looks of these clothes, uniforms, I'd say we work together.

J. Or maybe we live together?

C. I guess that's possible.

J. Which?

C. Well, either or both I guess.

J. Living together and working together could be problematic.

C. Yes, it could.

J. Maybe it's one or the other?

C. Maybe.

...

C. And your voice, it's so... familiar, but more than that, the sound of your voice, it's evocative of something, but I'm not sure what...

J. Yes, yours sounds almost... melodic, unlike normal speech, I can hear patterns in the way you speak... it's as if I can hear phrasing and bar lines punctuating it, like in a piece of music. I realise that must sound strange...

C. No, actually it makes perfect sense. Your voice sounds almost musical too. I could listen to you speak for hours.

J. Well, that's lucky, because you don't seem to have much choice at the moment!

...

...

J. Come here a minute.

C. Why?

J. Just come here, I want to try something.

C. What?

J. I want to test a theory...

C. OK... I'm all yours.

J. Are you wearing cologne?

C. I don't remember, why?

J. You just smell... good...

C. Really? Well, thank you... What were you going to do?

J. It's these, do you know what they are, these lines?

C. What lines?

J. These... on your forehead here... here and here, and they go right up into your hairline here. Do you know what they represent?

C. No, I can't say that I do.

J. Kind of bluish lines... and elegant... probably symbolic I'd guess. They could be a significant clue to your identity. Do I have any?

C. No. Well... not on your face at least.

J. Well, I feel sure I've done this before, you know... trace them like this...

C. If that's the case then I guess we know each other pretty well.

J. Certainly seems that way.

...

J. You're trembling.

C. Yes... that is... when you do that, I feel like there's a connection here, something... strong... important. It's... intense.

J. Yes, I feel it too. Your skin, it feels so incredibly... wait, you know, there's something going on here, something is different...

C. Can you be more specific?

J. Touching your face, it feels... almost _too _intense, like I can feel the individual pores of your skin...and look, even if I touch something like the bio bed, or your uniform, my fingers seem to be registering... everything... every possible detail about it. I can feel the individual fibres in this material, feel the nap of it beneath my fingertips, it's extraordinary!

C. Yes, I know what you mean, it's like my senses have all gone into warp somehow. When you touch me it's... such a powerful sensation...

...

...

C. My turn.

J. Turn for what?

C. Give me your hand.

J. Why?

C. I want to test a theory of my own.

J. Oh?

C. If I may... I just want to see... how does that feel?

J. It's almost like an electric current, like a mild shock, the way my nerves are... vibrating almost.

C. It's quite something.

J. I'll say.

C. How about this? Press your palm here.

J. I can feel your heart beating through your clothing, but it's more than that...

C. How so?

J. It's like I could estimate the shape and size of your heart, the contours of the actual organ itself as it moves, it's incredible.

...

J. It's racing.

C. I know.

...

J. What do you think this means? What's happened to us?

C. I have no explanation for it. It's unlike anything I've experienced before, at least I don't remember...

J. Do you think we should be doing this? Exploring this? These feelings, these sensations?

C. We need to investigate what's happening to us. It seems like the natural thing to do.

J. Really?

C. Really. Give me your other hand.

J. When you touch my skin like that...it's almost like the responses of my nervous system have been... amplified... or heightened somehow, it's as if someone has turned up the input levels on my sense of touch...

C. And hearing too. And given what you said earlier, maybe our sense of smell has been affected too? I'd have to say you smell pretty good...

J. I'm feeling more than a little overwhelmed by all this.

C. I can understand that.

J. And this room is so...white, and devoid of character I couldn't say whether my eyesight has been affected.

C. From looking at you, your eyes seem to be an incredible, deep blue, and your hair is... such a rich, vibrant colour, even your lips look... I'd have to say yes, my vision has been affected too.

J. It's hard to say, as this sterile environment doesn't offer up much for us to assess the situation with, but your skin tone does seem to be unusually... warm.

C. Even the red of these clothes...

J. Yes, the red around your shoulders here does seem very deep and almost... luminous... It's really quite fascinating. Such an unusual experience!

C. Your voice seems to be echoing around inside of my head too somehow. I'm glad you're calm, as I don't know if I could cope if you raised your voice.

J. Well, I'll try my damnedest to stay calm then.

C. I'd appreciate that; let's both try and keep our heads here so we can ask the right questions when they come back.

J. Agreed.

...

C. What?

J. Maybe you should let go of my hands now?

C. Oh, sorry.

J. Thank you. It's just that it is more than a little distracting. My nerves seem to be registering everything two or three times over. That's not to say it's unpleasant... in fact, now...

C. What?

J. Now you've let go, I'm... missing that sensation. Are you?

C. Yes.

J. This is so strange... but it felt... reassuring, familiar, touching you. It's as if the familiarity of this connection between us might bring me closer to remembering who I am somehow.

C. Yes, this familiarity is more than welcome right now.

...

C. I feel sure this will feel familiar too.

J. What?

C. This

...

...

J. We've done that before too.

C. Yes, I'd have to agree.

...

J. Let's do it again.

C. You'll get no argument here.

...

...

J. This doesn't feel new, it feels... fundamental, established somehow...

C. The pull to touch you is overwhelmingly strong...

...

...

J. That was a risky experiment! How did you know I wouldn't be outraged?

C. I'm not sure, I just knew.

...

J. Well, if this is something we do, then I guess we're …... pretty close, to say the very least.

C. Probably. But... well... I guess we don't know the status of things between us.

J. What do you mean?

C. Well, this...this might have felt familiar, but it might be something in our past? We might no longer be together.

J. You think so?

C. I... I don't know. I hope that's not the case.

J. I don't think I'd give this up easily.

...

C. Well maybe you're right and this is...this is what we are to each other now.

J. You're the only thing that makes any sense here to me right now.

...

...

C. We should try and focus on what we need to find out next time they come.

J. You're right – you're quite a distraction...

C. I'll take that as a compliment... I think.

J. You're definitely... important.

C. Yes, I feel drawn to you. This... it certainly feels compelling, but...

J. But what?

C. Well, I mean, I feel more than a little ridiculous for wanting to sit here kissing you, when we're Spirits knows where, and I can't even remember who I am!

J. Agreed, it does seem more than a little odd that we seem so powerfully drawn to each other. Perhaps we'll find there's a perfectly reasonable explanation when we regain our memories?

C. Guess so.

...

J. Perhaps one of us had gone to fetch the other from an extended period of leave somewhere, and we'd only just been reunited when we were involved in this accident?

C. Perhaps. That would go some way to explain this... this pull... because I don't think I usually feel overwhelmed by the conviction that I need to kiss a women within minutes of being in her company – although I have nothing to base that conviction on of course...

J. This is so damned disorienting! I need some answers! Where are they all this time! What can they be doing that takes so long?

C. I know we can't be sure they've been truthful with us, but there's actually nothing we can do 'til they come back in here. Perhaps they're telling the truth and this memory loss is only temporary and that we'll be back to normal soon?

J. Perhaps seeing our people... the ones they said are coming for us...perhaps that will jog our memories back into action?

C. I hope so. Feeling this... out of control... It's unsettling.

J. I can feel the beginnings of a headache just starting.

C. You should try and relax again.

J. It doesn't help that it's so cool in here either.

C. I guess they have had to approximate a temperature they thought would accommodate us, and they're a little off the mark. Here... I'll keep you warm. Better?

J. Much.

...

...

...

J. Do you suppose anyone's worrying about where we are?

C. I guess that depends on what we were doing when were involved in this accident... depends on where we were coming from, where we were going and on whether we have responsibilities.

J. Yes, our colleagues might be worried, or maybe...

C. Maybe what?

J. Well, maybe we have children?

C. What makes you say that?

J. I don't know. I just feel like there are things...people... I'm responsible for... who depend on me...and I wonder if that pull is the pull of... maternal feelings. How about you? Do you feel like you should be doing something, thinking about something or someone?

C. When you put it like that then, yes, I guess I do.

J. Maybe we've left them alone? Maybe they're in danger while we're both here?

C. Well... Maybe, but since there's no way we can be sure of that I suggest you try and put it out of your mind for now.

J. But it could be disastrous! One of them...someone could get hurt, while we're here doing nothing to help them! We need to shout or something to get them to come back now and let us go!

C. Please, don't raise your voice, it's too much! I don't think they can't hear us if we call to them anyway; I think it's soundproofed. Look, if you knock here, it sounds completely solid, as if it's several feet thick. We're both feeling the strain here, but maybe you should try and relax again? Come on; take deep breaths... nice and slow.

...

C. That's it, you're doing great.

J. Thanks, sorry... it's just I feel so... so powerless, not knowing anything like this, it's so frustrating... infuriating!

C. I know. Come here, sit down again... here... stay still... let me help.

...

J. That feels... a little better already.

C. Good. I know I've done that before.

J. Yes. I think you have. And if you haven't, well you damn well should have! It feels wonderful...

...

...

C. Are you all right? You're starting to slump!

J. I will admit I feel absolutely exhausted. I don't know what we were doing before this accident, but whatever it was it must have been strenuous. It's certainly taken one hell of a toll on me physically. Now I've started to relax, my body feels like it's desperately in need of sleep! And that headache I could feel coming is getting worse.

C. Well, until they come back I don't see that we're going to make much progress here, so you should try and rest. I'm not tired, so I'll stay awake in case they come back.

J. If you're sure?

C. Yes. Come here, make yourself comfortable. This can be your pillow, and there's this blanket, here.

J. Thank you.

C. Rest now.

J. OK.

...

J. You'll have to stop doing that though.

C. Oh, sorry...

J. Any other time I'm sure it'd be comforting or relaxing, but while my senses are like this, it's anything but.

C. I'm sorry, I didn't think...

J. I'd be lying if I said it was unpleasant though. It's just it's... it's too much... and touching my hair like that, it's the same.

C. Sorry, I just seem to feel compelled to... your skin, your hair, the feel of it is so...

J. I know, but if you're serious about letting me get some sleep, you're going to have to stop.

C. Understood. There, I'm done; I promise I'll be good.

* * *

...

* * *

C. Hey you, feel any better?

J. I think so, a little more rested at least. But I still have a headache. What is it?

C. You're beautiful when you're sleeping.

J. Thank you.

C. The snoring was a little much though, what with my newly acquired acute sense of hearing...

J. I don't snore!

C. How do you know? Do you remember?

J. No, but...

C. Come on, here, sit up.

J. How long was I asleep?

C. An hour or so.

J. Are you all right?

C. Yes, apart from having lost the circulation... there... I didn't want to wake you by shifting... That's better... Do you remember anything more?

J. No. No, I don't. Do you?

C. I'm afraid not, nothing useful anyway. There's been so sign of them either. Here, lean against me, there, I'll massage your temples... it might do something to alleviate your headache some more.

J. Thank you, it's certainly worth a try. Oh, that feels good...

* * *

...

* * *

C. Are you hungry?

J. Yes, actually I am a little.

C. We could investigate the food they've left us in these containers.

J. I'm struggling with the smells of all this – it's overpowering! Do you suppose it's safe?

C. Well if they wanted to drug or poison us, they've already had ample opportunity, so, yes, I'd say it's safe. But the smell... You're right; it's almost too much.

J. Well, let's see, there's a selection of things... no meat...

C. Does that bother you?

J. I guess I'd have preferred something small but filling like some meat, but I'm sure I can find something here.

C. These smell absolutely wonderful and they're delicious, here, try one.

J. Umm, you're right. Leave me a few please!

C. Sorry... Here.

J. Thanks.

C. It's good to see you tucking in.

J. Really? Why?

C. I'm not sure...

J. Perhaps I've been ill? And had lost my appetite, that might explain why I felt so worn out and run down.

C. Perhaps.

...

C. None of this is fresh - it's all replicated - that could mean we're somewhere pretty isolated.

J. Maybe we were on an expedition? In the desert?

C. Maybe a deep-water assignment?

J. Or maybe we're in space?

C. Or in the Polar Regions?

J. I think you were on to something there when you said 'isolated', I thought _yes, that's it_ so I think we are somewhere far removed from any large communities... I guess we could be in some sort of large, isolated institution? A prison?

C. Spirits, I hope not.

J. No, I'm sure that won't be it. You don't strike me as the criminal type.

C. Thanks. You seem like an unlikely suspect yourself. And this is far too comfortable to be a correctional facility, surely?

J. From the looks of these uniforms, we're part of some sort of organization.

C. Yes, and we both have an insignia here, on the collar...yours is different from mine. My guess is that these designate our function.

J. Perhaps mine is for one particular discipline and yours is for another... engineering or systems analysis, environmental control, say or medical?

C. That could well be true. Here try this, it's delicious too.

J. Thanks. You've got some of that on your chin! There...

C. That better?

J. No, you missed it, here...let me.

C. Thanks. You know...

J. What?

C. I'm starting to feel a bit... uncomfortable now about something...

J. What is it?

C. When you touch me...it's like... it's starting to make me feel uneasy... I can't explain it.

J. I'm so sorry, I thought...

C. Don't apologise. It's not that I don't like it... believe me...but there's something... else... It's hard to put into words. It feels almost...

J. Almost illicit...

C. Yes, that's it... I'm starting to feel less... sorry, I'm not making much sense here.

J. Actually, I'm afraid to say you are. When you said 'uneasy' then, I started to feel it too, in just the way you describe.

C. And the level of excitement there, and before when we were... you know...that level of... if we'd been together for a long time... I can't help thinking it wouldn't still be that... compelling.

J. Maybe we were wrong before, maybe we aren't together?

C. Maybe one of us has a partner?

J. Or maybe we both do?

C. I'm wondering if that's it. I think there has to be something. Because despite feeling incredibly drawn to you before... now there's something...else...

J. When you put it like that, actually, I think I'd have to agree. Perhaps we _were involved_, which explains the feelings of familiarity, but maybe we aren't any longer.

C. Possibly. But if we are no longer together, surely we shouldn't feel so drawn to each other still?

J. We could be betraying the trust of others by...

C. I guess that's a possibility too.

J. Or it could be that whatever has happened to us, this... heightening of our senses, is making us experience things differently?

C. Things certainly do feel... unusually intense.

J. And now perhaps it's wearing off and these feelings of unease are the first signs of our memories returning?

C. That's a possibility I guess.

J. Well, to be on the safe side, we should be more restrained... I mean we... we should keep our distance... for now ...from now on, just in case...

C. Agreed. Like you said before, it was distracting to say the least.

J. Yes, you're right. We need to focus on where we are, how we got here, how we're going to get out.

C. Listen, I think I can hear them coming back...


	2. Chapter 2

C. Captain, I... I really don't... I'm sorry...

J. It's all right, Commander, you have nothing to apologise for. There was no way we could've guessed the nature of our...affiliation. You are no more to blame here than I am.

C. I understand that but I'd like to apologise all the same for the way I just went ahead and...

J. If you recall, I'll think you'll find it was me who started ... experimenting... Commander, so there's really no need for you to apologise. But I do think we may need to... clear the air, as it were.

C. All right.

J. It's clear our senses were affected by the energy discharge from their weapons in the way the Doctor described and we were perceiving everything with a heightened awareness, and so these... enhanced perceptions were partly to blame for what transpired.

C. Partly?

J. We were both there, Chakotay, we both know what went on.

C. And?

J. And what? I hope you don't...

C. You don't need to spell anything out to me, Captain I'm...

J. Actually I was going to say I hope you don't think I intend to deny what was being allowed to... to unfold between us.

C. Oh. I see...

J. Do you? Really? I'm not sure you do.

C. Why do you say that?

J. Well, if we ever needed proof that our being together would distract us from our responsibilities to the ship, to the crew, I think we just had it.

C. We... we didn't even try to find a way out of there.

J. No. We didn't. Neither did we really even try to find a way to get their attention when they left us in there together for over two hours. If you hadn't started to remember, to feel... uncomfortable about us being... intimate, then...

C. Yes. You're right. We didn't even discuss strategies... One of us could've faked illness, or pretended to become agitated or something and they might have come in to investigate...

J. We were far too content to just wait it out.

C. I remember feeling almost as focused on your well being, as I was on how we were going to get out of there. I felt such a _conviction_ at first, such a sense of... entitlement somehow. I felt sure we were... or I would never have presumed to...

J. I appreciate your candor; I think we were both confused by the fact things between us felt so familiar. It's only been a few weeks since our... misunderstanding on the holodeck, so I think that explains a lot in terms of why we felt... what we did.

C. Apparently so. I guess sense memories can sometimes rise to the surface unexpectedly, even when our memory centers have been severely disrupted.

J. Yes, apparently they can.

C. So... What now?

J. I... We carry on.

C. And we're OK?

J. We have to be, don't we?

C. We need to continue to be able to work together, without... awkwardness.

J. Agreed.

C. Well, Captain, before we put this behind us, may I just say this then; you have the most beautiful hands and you're an exceptionally gifted kisser. And when we enter earth's orbit, the minute we're done answering Starfleet's hails, you can expect to find me in your quarters.

J. No! You may not _just say_ that, Commander! You might be overheard! They're only over there!

C. Kathryn, they already know what went on. We were being monitored.

J. Monitored?

C. There were hidden surveillance cameras in there.

J. What?

C. They had a live feed through to Tuvok, to reassure him we were unharmed. He told me a few minutes ago while you were speaking to their High Governor.

J. Oh God!

C. I'm afraid that's not all.

J. What do you mean?

C. I think we can assume others may have seen it too. Tuvok said the Doctor was monitoring us, so the feed went through to sickbay too.

J. God no! Sickbay? Tom! It had to be, didn't it?

C. I'll talk to him. See if he was on duty in there; find out who else was, if not him. I think we can rely on Tuvok and the Doctor to be professional.

J. Tuvok, yes, but the Doctor! Oh! He'll be unbearable! How did we let this happen, Chakotay?

C. Look, there's nothing we can do about it now. I promise I'll deal with it. I realize it's damage limitation, but it's not that bad surely?

J. Do you really think so?

C. Well, things happen when people are left in stressful situations. You did nothing wrong. We did nothing wrong. We were just... us, Kathryn. We believed we were free to... explore, that's all.

J. You make it sound so reasonable.

C. It made perfect sense to me

J. I'm struggling to see it like that. And I still have this headache that's been with me for hours now.

C. That makes perfect sense to me too.

J. Oh?

C. Caffeine withdrawal.

J. Nonsense, it's nothing a stiff drink won't fix. Join me?

C. I'd love to, but... um... under the circumstances, I don't think that's a good idea.

J. I didn't...

C. I just think I might need a little... distance between us for a couple of days, just until all this is a bit less... immediate... It might be wise.

J. Of course, I'm sorry, forgive me...

C. No need to apologise, I'll see you in the morning.

J. Yes, Commander. Goodnight.

C. Goodnight, Kathryn


End file.
